Traditionally, raised snow-plowable pavement marker bodies are made from hardened steel so that they are robust enough to withstand the punishment of being run over and scraped by a steel snow plow blade. These marker bodies are typically cast from iron and weigh in the range of 4 lbs. to 6 lbs. Although the marker bodies are set into the pavement with an adhesive, such as epoxy, they may sometimes dislodge and release from the road.